da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Elthina (Flip Sides)
Application In regards to the faithful: The Chantry was busy, so full of life and the faithful. Scattered throughout the building were Sisters, and even a few Mothers engaged in conversation as well as civilians. They were looking for guidance during these troubled times that seem to be plaguing Kirkwall as of late. They were her flock, and Elthina was their Sheppard. She would not abandon them, even at The Divine’s urging. As the Grand Cleric was lost to her internal musing she didn’t notice the wisp of a child standing near the golden Statue of Andraste. The child, malnourished and dirty, was scared to approach the older woman. It took every ounce of strength and desperation for him to speak, “M-messer?” His voice was like that of mouse – meek and frightened. Still, it was enough to rouse Elthina from her thoughts. Turning she faced the child, her eyes full of warmth and a motherly smile across her face. She had seen this boy before, hiding from the Sisters and running off with their offerings of food. It struck her as odd he would choose to come to her, but it was the Maker’s will. She would not question it. “Come here little one. Do not be afraid.” Her voice was gentle, like a mother soothing her infant. She outstretched a hand to the orphan, welcoming him to come closer. The boy hesitated a moment accepting Elthina’s hand, and let himself be drawn closer to the Grand Cleric. After she had coached him from the statue she knelt down to his level, ignoring the aching of tired bones. “A learned child is a blessing up his parents and onto the Maker.” Her aged voiced whispered low; this verse was just for the boy’s ears. Elthina watched him, hoping he would not flee once more and finally accept the aid of the Chantry. It pained her so to see the most vulnerable of the Maker’s children suffer. When it was certain he would not run she scooped the child up, bracing him against her chest. It didn’t faze her that the boy was soiled with a week’s worth of muck. Her vestments could be cleaned later. “Now little one, let us find you some food, and a change of clothes.” Elthina cooed, as she held him. For him, and the other children like him, is why she had refused Sister Nightingale’s message. They needed her far more and should she perish? Well only the Maker would decide her fate. In regards to the Mage-Templar conflict: Excerpt from the journals of Grand Cleric Elthina- 9:37 Dragon - 13 Solis Blessed Andraste give me the patience and will to make it through these troubling times. Once again I have received requests and pleas from the mages and templars. Once more have I refused to choose a side in their petty squabble. It pains me to see their blindness and hate for one another. I worry they have forgotten their purpose; we are all children of the Maker. The templars, our first and last line of defense, have been accused of abusing their power. I have heard such rumors before though I am disinclined to believe them. It is their scared duty to protect the mages, and the world, and to not falter should the worse come. I will not admonish our brave children without just cause. I have full, unshakable faith that dear Meredith will handle the problems with a swift, firm hand. She is, and always has, been ever vigilant. What was the saying the Grey Wardens always used? Ah yes, “In peace, Vigilance.” Yet, at the same time I cannot accept that our circle has become so filled with corruption that things such as the ill-fated Tranquil Solution is our only option. The mages have been cursed with a terrible gift and my heart weeps for their suffering. I know not why the Maker placed such a burden on them, only that we must be strong for them, and should the worse happen, be prepared to act. I have faith that Orsino will nurture the charges that have been placed in his care. It is for those that that can’t defend themselves that I choose not to side with either. I cannot begin to fathom the terror Kirkwall’s citizens would feel should our delicate balance be tipped. It is for their sake I will maintain this balance and pray that Andraste will show our troubled souls the way. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters